1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a refresh control circuit and a semiconductor apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus may have a three-dimensional structure. The three-dimensional structure may be realized with a plurality of memory slices (hereinafter, referred to as “slices”) that are stacked. Implementing slices is one of the methods used for increasing the degree of integration within a semiconductor apparatus.
An important factor that influences the operational performance of semiconductor apparatuses having a three-dimensional structure includes reducing peak current in a refresh operation.
In a conventional semiconductor apparatus, the operation of an oscillator for generating a refresh cycle is needed in each of a plurality of slices.
It is ideal that the oscillators of the plurality of slices be designed to have the same refresh cycle. However, it is almost impossible for the oscillators of the plurality of slices to have the same refresh cycle due to variations in PVT (process, voltage and temperature).
Therefore, the conventional semiconductor apparatus may encounter problems whereby the peak current is likely to increase in a refresh operation.